Rockin' with the Motion
by lizook
Summary: "Ok, ok, you were using science to explain the sudden urge to abandon me at the front of the line, I get it."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Much love to **nicolemack** for helping my medicated brain clarify the ending and **K. Elisabeth** for giving the whole thing a read through and reassuring me that everything was fine; colds apparently make me doubt everything.

**Disclaimer**: Bones still isn't mine :( Title taken from Keith Urban's _'Til Summer Comes Around._

* * *

"I don't know, Booth."

"Hmm?" He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm reevaluating the logic in riding a giant whe—"

"It's a ferris wheel, Bones."

"I know!" She elbowed him, smiling slightly as he gasped in surprise. "I was stating it in general terms to illustrate why the concept—"

"Ok, ok, you were using science to explain the sudden urge to abandon me at the front of the line, I get it." He rubbed his side in mock pain. "But don't these rides rely on science to work?"

"Well, yes, there's a great deal of physics that—"

"See, nothing to worry about then." Grinning, he pressed his hand to the small of her back. "Besides, we're at the front of the line, don't want to hold everyone else up while we stand here arguing."

"We're not arguing, we're discussing." She stepped up into the gondola, gripping the side as she lowered herself onto the seat. "And we very well could have just continued on to the exit and returned to the line if you convinced me it was necessary to complete the carnival experience."

"It _is _necessary." He pulled her close as the ride operator slammed the door shut and the car began moving up and out. "What's going on? it isn't like you to suddenly balk just as we're about to do something."

"Are you forgetting the whole six and a half years leading up to this?" She gestured between them.

"That was different and you know it." Smiling, he kissed her cheek, his fingers toying with the collar of her coat. "I think the three years since speak for themselves... if we—"

"I know." She whispered it against his neck, her arm tightening around his waist as their car rose higher in the crisp September air.

"Well... then, my point stands."

"Which you're thoroughly enjoying."

"I am." His smiled widened, eyes sparkling at her through the darkness.

Sighing, she leaned further into his embrace, overcome yet again by how well he knew her. Understood. That she could confidently state it worked both ways — that she could hear the concern in his voice, feel his need to comfort her — was even more satisfying. Astounding.

"Well, then help me out here, Bones. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're not afraid of heights. You walked on a tightrope for God's sake... I mean, it's ok if you are, but..."

"No, you're correct. I have no issue with heights. It's..." She glanced up at the canopy above them, watching the lights change colors as they moved. "I didn't realize how much back and forth movement there was until we got towards the front of the line. Considering that this is not a permanent venue and that the ride is taken apart and put together weekly... I found myself questioning the safety. Human error—"

"Ok, first of all, it's Saturday. Hundreds of people have ridden before us this week and they all survived. Secondly, this carnival has been going on since before either of us were born; I'm sure they have procedure after procedure to make sure everything is sa—"

She gasped, nails digging into his skin through his shirt as the ride jerked to a stop and their car swayed violently. "See!"

"What? All I see is a bright, starry night sky and a gorgeous woman next to me."

"Booth..." She rolled her eyes. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"I thought you were afraid of the car suddenly flying off."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I know." He pressed several kisses to her hair, his hands slowly running up and down her arms. "It's fine, these things happen sometimes, even at big amusement parks. Just sit here with me and enjoy the night."

Nodding, she leaned closer to him, her fingers slipping under his shirt, drawing small circles over his stomach. "It is quite lovely. The moon at this stage of waning is particularly... oh, what..." She sighed, head tipping back as his teeth nipped at her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm..." He cupped her knee, the car rocking as he carefully turned to face her. "I thought it was pretty obvious..."

"It... is, but..."

"But?"

"Fairly public and... oh..." She tugged him forward, closing the little space between them and moaning as he bunched her skirt around her waist, cupped her hip.

"Don't care..." His lips covered hers, fingers warming her every place he touched. The heat contrasted with cool night air so deliciously that she thought she might lose her mind already and he hadn't _really _touched her yet. "Just... didn't want you to... damn, Bones, you're always beautiful, but how you just relaxed after I asked you to... I love that you trust me, baby, and seeing that—"

"Turned you on?"

"God, yes." He rocked his hips against her, groaning as she reached between them, brushing her knuckles over his erection.

"Mmm, I guess so. You know what turns me on?"

"I hope the answer is going to be me." He smirked, pushing her panties to the side as the wind picked up, surrounding them with the distant music of the midway, the faint smell of cotton candy.

"While that is true, it's... oh, please, Booth, just... yes..." She inhaled sharply as his fingers curled into her, his mouth sucking at her collar bone. "It's seeing you lose control like... shit... like this."

"Only for you, baby." He slid another finger into her heat, setting a slow tempo. "Only you."

Moaning, she pressed her mouth to his, her tongue stroking over his in time with his thrusts, her fingers twisting in his hair. "Damn, I'm... so..."

"Yeah, does that feel good, Bones?"

"You know it does... shit..." Her hips bucked forward causing them to sway once again, but she didn't even notice. All that mattered was the way he was touching — _loving — _her, driving her higher and higher...

"You're so close, let..." He groaned as the ride jolted into motion once more, making his chin knock against hers. He kissed the spot tenderly and increased his rhythm. "Oh, you feel so good around me, Bones, I can't wait..." He brushed her hair from her face, whispering low in her ear. "Can't wait until it's my dick buried in you later tonight, both of us moving toget—"

"Fuck, yes, Booth..." She gasped as his thumb circled her clit, the friction, his words, overwhelming her as he continued to move against her. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm... oh, Booth!" She muffled her scream against his shoulder, her fingers flexing against his neck as her orgasm shook her.

"Damn, that looked like it felt good." He breathed deeply, fixing her skirt and raising his hand to his mouth.

"It... yes, it... definitely..." Panting, she rested her head against his chest, arousal flaring as his tongue circled his fingers, savoring her taste.

"Mmm, delicious." He kissed her slowly, groaning as her teeth tugged at his bottom lip and—

"Dude, I know she's hot, but get a room."

Booth glared at the kid running the ride, slowly standing as their gondola returned to where they'd started from. "Listen, she _is_ smoking hot, but that doesn't mean you don't treat her with respect, got it?"

"I, uh..."

"Booth, it's fine." She tilted her head towards the ride as if to remind him what they'd just been doing. "Just let him do his job."

"Fine, but he's—"

"No 'buts'. He's still young..." She chuckled slightly as he paused to covertly adjust himself before pushing through the exit gate. "He'll learn."

"If he's smart he will." Grinning broadly, he hooked his arm through hers. "Let's go, I might break some traffic laws on the way home, but I bet I can talk my way out of—"

"Home?"

"Yeah, the place where we live. Ya know, brick, dark blue front door... sometimes a moody teenager lives there, too... Man, I don't think I've ever been happier that his camping trip conflicted with the weekend he was supposed to be—"

"I'm aware of what you were referring to; I was implying I wasn't ready to leave yet. We still haven't gone in the funhouse..."

Pausing mid-step, he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You really want to go into an attraction almost exactly like one we found a dead body in?"

"It was an isolated incident—"

"But... clowns and mirrors and skulls..."

"You see skulls at work almost daily." She pressed her hip to his, her hand drifting over his back. "The coulrophobia is more likely to be causing your distress."

"What? That's... no..."

"C'mon, I bet..." She pulled on his hand, her mouth turning up as he kissed her temple and fell into step beside her. "I can make it a ride you won't want to forget."


End file.
